


My kingdom awaits (And you’ve forgiven my mistakes)

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Forgiveness, Future Character Death, Getting Back Together, Incest, Last Stand, Post-Divorce, Ragnarok, Returning Home, Sibling Incest, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>- E così, ti ricordi ancora di me. –</i>
</p><p>A Ragnarok, Njord ritrova una sorella (mai) dimenticata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My kingdom awaits (And you’ve forgiven my mistakes)

 

 

 

 

 

 

_In Vanaheimr_

_lo crearono i saggi numi_

_e lo diedero in ostaggio agli dèi._

_Alla fine del tempo_

_egli di nuovo tornerà_

_a casa, tra i saggi Vanir._

 

Vafþrúðnismál

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- E così, ti ricordi ancora di me. –

Non c’è odio né rancore nella sua voce, o rabbia nei suoi occhi grigi come una tempesta. Solo qualcosa di freddo e saldo e senza pietà, e la minuscola possibilità che ti offre, un vago spiraglio di luce contenuto in una domanda inespressa. Dopotutto, lei sa che non te ne sei andato di tua volontà, lo ha sempre saputo fin dal principio – ma tu _te ne sei andato,_ ed è questo tutto ciò che importa. Non è forse vero? E non è forse _giusto,_ il modo in cui lei ha scelto di accoglierti?

È sempre stata una donna dura, tua sorella, inesorabile come il lento muoversi della marea sotto gli astri, e intensa come l’ultimo grido di uno schiavo prima d’essere annegato in una palude gelida, irremovibile come le mani che compiono il sacrificio senza esitare e senza timore di sporcarsi di sangue. E tu hai osato tradirla.

L’hai mandata via, sola e senza famiglia, hai tenuto con te – _per te,_ come il vecchio egoista che sei – i vostri figli. L’hai mandata via, e hai rinnegato tutte le promesse infantili e i giuramenti maturi ma ancora ardenti, i voti scambiati tra la sabbia chiara e fine e il sole incandescente delle vostre prime estati, le sue mani fredde e i segni rossi delle sue unghie sulla tua pelle e il sapore del sale sulle sue labbra voraci. Ti sei reso ostaggio quando eri già re in una sala d’oro e grano e fiori profumati e generale delle armate dei tuoi soldati, e l’hai resa vedova senza nemmeno fare lo sforzo d’essere morto davvero. Ti sei sottomesso a leggi che non erano tue né della tua gente, e poi hai acconsentito persino a sposare una donna ancora più fredda di quella che amavi, ancora più crudele, una scelta per caso e che non ti ha mai voluto, e che alla fine ti ha lasciato per picchi ghiacciati quanto il suo sguardo e per l’ululato selvaggio dei lupi nella notte buia – e tutto questo mentre _lei_ ti aspettava ancora, nonostante tutto, nonostante il tempo e la lontananza e tutti i torti che le hai fatto.

E ogni tua scelta e ogni tuo errore ti ha solo riportato qui – al punto di partenza, in cui probabilmente avresti fatto meglio a rimanere fin dall’inizio. Con i Mondi che bruciano piano attorno a te, stavolta, con il fuoco inarrestabile che presto arriverà persino qui nella casa che nel tuo cuore non hai mai dimenticato, per seccare i suoi mari profondi e bruciare i suoi campi fertili e curati con tanta dedizione e tutti i suoi fiori selvatici dai mille colori.

Ma… almeno sei di nuovo _a casa._ Di nuovo nella tua reggia abbandonata, di nuovo al fianco della tua vera sposa persa tanto tempo fa. Ed è per loro che lotterai, disperatamente e senza speranza e fino alla fine di tutto, non per la gente che ti ingannato più e più volte, non per i signori della cittadella dorata che per secoli è stata la tua prigione.

\- Ricordarti? – chiedi, un sorriso lieve e un poco beffardo ad incresparti le labbra e la mano che corre a sistemarti l’elmo sul capo prima di chiamare il tuo popolo alle armi: - Per ricordati, dovrei prima dimenticarti. E come potrei mai riuscirci? –

Il sorriso di tua sorella è sempre stato una cosa sottile e radiosa, come il sole che sbuca tra le nuvole di piombo dopo un temporale, un po’ come quello sincero di Freya dopo uno scoppio d’ira e per nulla come quello aperto e gentile di Freyr in qualsiasi occasione tu l’abbia visto.

E il suo bacio, come sempre, sa di mare contro le tue labbra mentre te le morde.

\- Se te ne vai di nuovo… – ti dice, afferrandoti per la mano in una stretta appena troppo forte, e la sua voce esita in un modo così poco _da lei_ da farti sorridere ancora, più teneramente: - Se provi ad andartene di nuovo, ti uccido. –

Ti chini a baciarla un’altra volta, suggellando così il vostro patto.

E poi, mano nella mano, andate incontro alla guerra e alla morte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alla fine della guerra tra Aesir e Vanir, le due parti del conflitto si scambiano degli ostaggi per suggellare la pace. Njord va quindi a vivere ad Asgard con i suoi figli, ma per farlo viene costretto a lasciare sua moglie: sono fratello e sorella, e ad Asgard l’incesto è proibito. Qualcosa di simile potrebbe essere successo anche a Freyr e Freya, considerato che Loki nella Lokasenna li accusa di avere una relazione segreta.  
> Secondo alcuni, la sorella-moglie senza nome di Njord potrebbe essere la divinità germanica Nerthus. La cosa è abbastanza dubbia, in quanto Nerthus è una divinità probabilmente precedente al culto dei Vanir, per quanto ci siano somiglianze nei loro culti. Un’altra teoria che appare più fondata, basandosi sulle etimologie dei loro nomi, è che Nerthus sia una prima versione femminile di Njord, adorato come divinità maschile solo in seguito.  
> In ogni caso, l’idea di questi due insieme mi piace perché mi piace immaginare Njord con una donna molto diversa da lui e vagamente simile alla mia versione di Skadi. XD
> 
>  
> 
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nerthus
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nerthus


End file.
